1. Field
The following description relates to directional light guide plates, directional surface light sources, and three-dimensional (3D) image display apparatuses employing the directional surface light sources.
2. Description of the Related Art
A three-dimensional (3D) image display apparatus may include a two-dimensional (2D) display panel such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel. Such a 3D image display apparatus may be implemented as a stereoscopic type display apparatus or an autostereoscopic type display apparatus. The stereoscopic type display apparatus uses, for example, polarized glasses or liquid crystal shutter glasses. The autostereoscopic type display apparatus includes an apparatus in which a viewing zone separation optical plate is bonded onto a front surface of a flat display panel, e.g., an apparatus using a lenticular lens or an apparatus using a parallax barrier. For example, in the 3D image display apparatus using a lenticular lens, the lenticular lens, in which a plurality of cylinder lens having a small pitch are aligned, is positioned in front of a 2D display panel. Accordingly, images on a 2D display panel are divided into viewing zones in a horizontal direction by the lenticular lens. As such, a viewer may view different 2D images in each eye according to a binocular parallax through which left and right eyes are positioned in viewing zones. Thus, the viewer may experience a 3D effect.